vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke
] Summary Deathstroke is the world's greatest assassin/mercenary and an enemy of the Teen Titans and the Justice League. Originally a soldier in the U.S. Army, he was part of an experimental super-soldier project where he gained enhanced strength, agility and intelligence. His vendetta against the Titans began when he swore revenge for the death of his oldest son Grant; his two other children would go on to become Titans members as Jericho and Ravager. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically and with melee weapons, 8-C with bombs, 9-A with staff, Higher with God Killer Sword Name: Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 50's Classification: Metahuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Stealth, Great escapist, Enhanced Senses (His senses are much better than that of a better person, being increased a thousandfold, making it incredibly hard to sneak up on him, His mask grants him thermal vision), Regeneration (Mid-Low while in combat, Can heal from bullet wounds and large cuts to the chest in mere seconds, Mid over time, Healed from a headshot in just a few hours), Adaptation (Adapted to be unaffected by an implant in his brain made to kill him), Immortality (Type 3, Can heal from in headshots, severe blood loss, being stabbed in the heart, having his heart sliced in two and a death blow which caused massive tissue, muscle and spinal damage, with all the scars being completely gone in just a few hours), Resurrection (His healing factor could bring him back to life after he had been confirmed dead and has been able to do so in twenty five minutes), Longevity (His healing factor makes him age slowly, to a point in which he could watch his daughter die of old age while still staying young), Body Control (Stated to have absolute control over every molecule of his body), His body movements cannot be read, There is no delay between his muscles and his brain, Invulnerability (His armor is completely bulletproof), Pain Tolerance (Quickly recovered from being electrocuted), Flight with Flight Suit and Jetpack, Energy Absorption (Wields a Promethium Blade, which can absorb energy attacks, including attacks as strong as Superman's heat vision), Energy Projection with his Staff, Explosion Manipulation with Bombs and God Killer Sword (The God Killer can cause huge explosions once it strikes the opponent), Shapeshifting with God Killer Sword (The sword can change its shape to whatever the user needs at the moment), Power Nullification with God Killer Sword (The sword’s primary function is the ability to kill immortals), Status Effect Inducement (Can momentary restrain the opponent with Power Dampener, Concussive Disorientation Grenades will make so the opponent is unable to concentrate, His staff was stated to be able to simply stun opponents if he does not want to kill them), Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Bomb, Carries Gas Grenades, Sleep Manipulation via Drugged Glue, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (His body heals faster than poison can affect him, to a point in which he can't even feel a thing when infected by a poison that makes the victim's insides instantly explode) and Status Effect Inducement (Paralyzing gas does nothing more than slow him down) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically and with melee weapons (Defeated Batman, Even while weakened, without his healing factor, tazed, exhausted and beaten up, he was still a match for Red Hood, Cut a car in a half, Casually shattered a glass which was strong enough to tank a missile), Building level with Bombs (A single grenade made a building collapse), Small Building level with staff (Destroyed a helicopter in a single shot, Destroyed large amounts of rock, Destroyed a bridge), Higher with God Killer Sword (The God Killer Sword is so powerful that it is hard for Deathstroke to keep a hold on it) Speed: Supersonic+ (Superior to Batman, Deathstroke has been able to dodge and deflect gunfire multiple times, Can avoid Starfire's bolts as if they were standing still, Moves faster than the eye can see, Deflected a massive amount of projectiles, It is impossible to shot him, Can see faster than ordinary humans, Dodged a rocket, Has dodged bullets fired by Deadshot, who is well known for never missing a shot, Can deflect arrows, Faster than Cassandra Cain, Dodged an arrow, Throws his blades faster than the eye can see, Caught a superhuman, Caught an arrow from behind, Jumped away from a mine after it activated before it exploded, Blitzed several soldiers before they could even shoot him, Decapitated two soldiers in motorcycles) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Legacy, who could lift and throw a Russian submarine filled with bombs) Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Small Building level (Superior to Batman, Had a massive submarine filled with explosion being thrown at him and simply walked away, Unharmed by a huge explosion, Unharmed while in the epicenter of the explosion of a car, which generates 48 Megajoules, Got hit by two missiles and walked away, Even while weakened, he can still get up after being hit by a massive explosion, Gets right back up after being hit by an RPG, which can generate up to 95 Megajoules of energy, Unharmed by a grenade explosion, Took a shot from his own staff with no injuries), Solar System level against energy attacks by blocking with his blade (Wields a Promethium Blade, which can absorb energy attacks, including attacks as strong as Superman's heat vision) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Extended melee with weapons, Hundreds of meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Armor, Firearms, Bombs, Promethium Blade, Staff, Knifes, God Killer Sword, Two grappling hooks, His mask, which allows him to breathe underwater and grants him thermal vision, Jetpack, Power Dampener, Concussive Disorientation Grenades, Smoke Bomb, Gas Grenades, Kryptonite Sword Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (His battle skills are comparable to Batman's, who has perfected every fighting discipline known to men, can incapacitate an opponent in 463 different ways, has been stated to have mastered every fighting style, can instinctively dodge attack without being aware of them, sense and avoid any danger around him and anticipate the opponent's attack, yet could not easily defeat Deathstroke. Can defeat 300 different opponents at once, Killed 38 soldier in less than two minutes, While fatally wounded and without his powers or weapons, Slade was able to defeat multiple soldiers, all of which were armed with high tech weapons and armor, only going down due to a heart attack, Is able to quickly detect any weakness the opponent has and use them to his advantage, as well as turning the opponent's advantages into disadvantages by using their powers against them, Fought Green Arrow and Black Canary at the same time and beat them both, Had the upper hand while fighting Dick Grayson, Defeated Bronze Tiger, one of the world's greatest martial artists, without his weapons and while using two eyes, which he is not used to do, Found a weak point in a titanium robot, Has tricked Superman, Has been able to defeat enemies who are durable enough to be completely unharmed by his attacks, Defeated Green Arrow and Emi Queen at the same time, Was a decorated war hero at the age of 16, before he even was a metahuman, Deadshot is no match for him, It took him one day to kill someone who survived being hunted by an agent for two years, Escaped from advanced handcuffs using only a paperclip and his teeth, Skilled acrobat, Took down two armed enemies with a trashcan lid, His marksmanship is accurate enough to cut a fly in a half with a paperclip, shoot an opponent in their weak point while flying and hit several headshots while falling, quickly taking down a significant amount of enemies, Can shoot the tail off a giraffe at a distance of 50 yards, Nailed a demon with a throwing knife, Stated to never miss, Shot a small cable from a distance, Could shoot a speedster while running, Defeated Deadshot in a shootout, Good at hiding explosions, Superman considers him to be a better tactician than himself, Has tricked cops, Lured the Flash into the exact spot he needed him to be, Stated to be the best tactician on the entire planet, Was already an army legend even before he became a metahuman, Stated to be the toughest mercenary in the world, Respected by Batman and Robin, Was chosen as the leader of a massive team of criminals, Fought many members of the Justice League by himself, which included many members much more powerful than him) Weaknesses: Doesn’t have his right eye. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Grenade Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Geniuses